dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story Timeline
There are many stories told set in Ditto Town, but not all take place in the same universe. This timeline chronicles all the stories and events that took place in the "Main Story" universe, the original epic stories told in the Ditto Town Fountain Threads, and later the Ditto Town Mansion Threads. Time is measured in BES - B'efore '''E'lven 'S'ettlement of Dittotopia and '''AES - A'fter '''E'lven 'S'ettlement of Dittotopia in Esteë. Timeline Before Elven Settlement Ancient Era: Up to 495 AES Due to sparsity of reliable records, the details of the Ancient Era are conjectural. *'''Date Unknown **The Fountain is built by an unknown entity/entities in the middle of the ancient landscape before any known sentient lifeform inhabited Dittotopia. *'c. 2500 BES' **Time Lords settle Dittotopia and construct an underground city. *'c. 1000 - 500 BES' **300-year Time Lord-Rakatan War. ***Time Lords and Rakatans are wiped out, along with every other advanced civilization in the Ditto Galaxy. *'c.500 BES' **Human Civil War After Elven Settlement *'1 AES' **The Elves appear on Dittotopia and begin to settle the planet. Esteë is founded. *'182 AES' **Ditto Town founded by humans from the planet Columbia. Ditto Sith Empire Era: 495 AES - 510 AES *'495 AES' **Darth Enyo comes to the Ditto Galaxy and forms the Ditto Sith Empire with Kasandra Fury. Together they begin to conquer the galaxy. **David Benedict is born **'500 AES' *The Last Battles of Ma'arta *The Journey of Limwen **'510 AES' *Ditto Revolution **A group of Jedi Knights escape to Dittotopia from the great Jedi Purge. **Autobots crash-land on Dittotopia. **The Ditto Sith Empire is defeated. **The Ditto Jedi Order is founded by Grand Master Allyn Norano. **The Twi'veen were discovered by The Ditto Jedi Order. The Unchronicled Era: 510 AES - 1489 AES *'850 AES' **Fifteen Matoran are transported to an island on Dittotopia, which they name Ditto Metru **The Orbman arrive in Dittopia, building the city DittoBurg *'1050 AES' **Ditto Metru is conquered by pirates. The Matoran lock themselves in stasis pods in a cave beneath the island's surface. *'c. 1200 AES' **Eber moves his family to the northern parts of Dittotopia - founds Eberetz. *'1221 AES' **The Kingdom of Lornoch founded on Dittotopia. *'1359 AES' **Alon Verdera born on the original Essentia homeworld. *'1414 AES' **Srine Tarterus born on the original Essentia homeworld. *'c. 1417 AES' **Lord Burgen born on Dittotopia. *'1426 AES' **Thrangoth the Usurper born. ** Darth Sylon and Main the Hutt plan their invasion of Twiveena *'1431 AES' **First Hittani-Ebrim War *'1436 AES' **Second Hittani-Ebrim War *'1442 AES' **The Korrel Affair. Burgen leaves the Jedi Order. **Darth Sylon and Main the Hutt begin their invasion on Twiveena *'1446 AES' **Third Hittani-Ebrim War *'1452 AES' **War of Destruction. Galactic Confederation formed. **First Ditto Jedi Order disbanded. *'1466 AES' **Fourth Hittani-Ebrim War *'1470 AES' **Cassandra Five born in lab on Celnor. *'1473 AES' **Alatariel born on Dittotopia. *'1475 AES' **Cordelia born. **Marrim and Marrir born on Dittotopia. *'1479 AES' **Six-year-old Sh'thaura is taken by Chake from D'ni to live in a monastery on an asteroid in the Ditto Galaxy. *'1479 - 1490 AES' **Sometime in this period, Chake has the original Essentia homeworld destroyed, and begins to clone a race of Essentia slaves and mutant Essentia soldiers on Taelo. *'c. 1480 AES' **Ditto Monstropolis Jedi Order formed. *'1482 AES' **Roland I of Lornoch born. Pre-Chake Adventures Era: 1490 AES - 1491 AES *'1490 AES' **Joey the Jedi Ewok arrives on Dittotopia. **New Arrivals **Adventures in a New Land *'1491 AES' **The C&P Convert **Recruit **Autobot Burnrubber teleports to Dittotopia and meets the Dittotopian adventurers. **The Dark Ones attack Ditto Town, but are repulsed by the Dittotopians. **Invasion of the White Wizard **Ethan Wars begin. Fountain Fellowship Era: 1491 AES - 1492 AES *'1491 AES' **First Chake War **Quiet Adventures **Enselm vs. Dittotopia **Second Chake War **Geostigma **The Undetto Crisis *'1492 AES' **R'hira's Search **Ethan Wars end. Ethan joins Fountain Fellowship. **Mansion 12 **Mission to Kashyyyk **Griffin's Quest **Games of Ditto Metru **War of Souls New Fellowship Era: 1493 AES - 1510 AES *'1493 AES' **Resistance to the Dark Side is Futile ***Borg invasion of Ditto Town thwarted. **Doga's War **Black Flame Invasion *'1495 AES' **The Ditto Game *'1496 AES' **A Southern Crisis; Roland I restored to the throne of Lornoch. **A Yogurt-Eating Yogini I *'1497 AES' **Dark Side Rising **A Yogurt-Eating Yogini II *'1498 AES' **Time Rift *'1498 - 1499 AES' **The Wood Between the Stories *'1501 AES' **A (Slightly) Less Normal Life **Crisis in the Snow Future Era: 1511 AES Onward *'1514 AES' **The Ditto Galaxy is placed under the protection of the Guardians of the Universe and designated Sector 3601. Ditto Town is assigned its first Green Lantern. *'1815 AES' **The Second Ditto Revolution Category:Histories and Timelines